


Three

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch Reversed, What if Jack lived...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY CONTAINS SPOILERS: Per an image on Tumblr, this is my take on a reserved story. Instead of Jack Morrison dying at HQ, it's Ang. The story leads up to their fated meeting and will then walk us through the downfall. The heartbreak. Her death. If I can collect myself enough to do a timeskip, I would like to have Angela come back as the masked 03 (apparently 3 is the number for Angels.  Google '333 meaning' and it'll tell you the comments behind it) and follow the reborn Overwatch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for not working on Secrets. I need to get back into the funk for that one. Also want to make sure I don't trip and fall so close to the grand reveal.
> 
> So, as a means of apology, I've come up with a new story. A nice little twist on the facts Blizzard has shared with us. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.
> 
> And since I've had people complain, yes, it will take a serious twist. For now, enjoy some lighthearted Lena/Angela banter. It'll get dark soon enough. I am killing a character off, after all~!

_Today's the day!_ Her face was glowing; she was absolutely in love. In love with the should-be surprise. In love with the idea. In love with the man.

Finger tracing the edges of his picture, her grin grew even wider-which shouldn't have been possible. Blissfully, she picked it up from her dresser and danced happily around the room with it.

"Today's the day," she purred once more before bringing the framed photograph to her chest. Squeezing it, she sighed.

Today was perfect. He was perfect. They were perfect.

 _What would the world think?_ The famous poster boy of Overwatch, Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, getting down on one knee to engage the equally famous chief medical officer and researcher, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler.

_Oh what does it matter. I'm happy!_

Pulling back the image, she graced its glass frame with a simple, sweet kiss. "6 hours," she whispered gleefully. "6 hours from now and I'll get to say yes!"

Plopping the picture down on the dresser, she waved giddily at it before preparing for the day. The day included a half-day at the office. She was supposed to work on some new research _but_ well, how could she? She was beyond excited.

Skipping in place, she eventually danced her way to her closet. "What to wear," she asked with a finger to her lips. "Something sexy?" She shook her head. "No, that'd be a dead giveaway that _someone_ spilled."

The blonde fell into a lighthearted laugh. Patting the corners of her eyes, she whisked away the tears. "Oh Lena," she shook her head, "you fool. Blurted it out and everything." Still, she wouldn't complain. It was nice to have that edge. To know that she needed to-

"Crap," her eyes fell down to her panties. "These just won't do." Slipping them off, she kicked them into her hamper with the help of her little toe. "Something sexy," she stated. Fingers thumbing through her neatly folded underwear, she eventually landed on one that he hadn't seen yet. Tugging it out, she admired it before chewing her lip.

"Is it possible for something to be _too_ sexy?" She turned it around to check out the backside. She flipped them inside out. Then she reversed them again. Still nibbling on her full lower lip, the woman with the blue eyes pondered her decisions.

It was a deep red color-he loved the color on her-with skinny little straps to hold the see through lace mesh up and around her lady parts. Of course, the back was crimped, showing off more of her butt than she preferred. But, well, this was Jack. He liked ass. Or rather, her ass.

"Knock him out?" Was that really a good idea? This moment would only come once. If his breath was labored due to her sexy panties, would she really get the affection she deserved?

She fished for another pair. "Or turn him into a cuddly kitten?"

She did love his cuddly side. Where he would paw at her for hours, just snuggling up to her. Laying his head on her toned stomach, snoozing lightly while twirling her pinkie finger around his.

For being a front-line soldier, he was freaking cute. If she had fallen for Reyes-or rather opted for him-she was certain that he wasn't the cutesy type. That he wouldn't get these adorable little wrinkles below his eyes whenever he laughed. Or that he wouldn't quiver his lip just to beg for cuddles. No, Reyes seemed more like a serious man. Someone who didn't see the finer, sweeter things in a relationship.

Then again, it's not like she ever dated him, per se. So who was she to assume his style.

_Still glad I picked Jacky-poo over Gabey-wabey._

Her blue eyes flickered between the two pair of panties. "It's hopeless," she quivered her lips. How could she decide. Which was better? Hot, steamy sex or cute, precious kisses and nuzzles?

Tossing both into the drawer, she moved back to the edge of her bed. Picking up the peach-colored cell phone, she punched in a sentence. She knew just who to ask-her new best friend.

"Lennnnnna. Haaaaalp."

Not even a second later, came the response.

"STAAAAP! You're not supposed to be excited. Surprise, _remember_?"

"What wear?!" She chewed her lip again.

"Clothes ;P"

"Wait, really? Here I am, standing nude in the lab."

"Wellllll he would _really_ like that. Oooh la la~!"

"Which one?" Angela snapped a quick picture of the two options.

"omg Angie! That one! MGSWGHAIEDQA! SO SEXEH!"

"I'm wearing the cat butt one."

"NOOOOO! Do the sexy sexy."

Angela picked up the over-the-top sexy pair. Her phone buzzed.

"Sexy sexy for the sex ;D"

She rolled her eyes before sending back a quick reply. "Cat butt."

"Puuusssyyyyyy _ayyy ayyy_."

"Lena!" Angela's hand fell over her mouth as she stuttered the brunette's name. She hadn't even thought about what the cat panties could imply. Pussy... _pussy._

Again, her phone buzzed. Dare she check it?

"But for realz, I don't think he'll care. He loves you. He'll appreciate whatever you wear 3"

She smiled. Lena always came through in the end. "Thanks, love."

"That's my line, _love_ ;)"

Tossing the phone onto the bed, Ang wiggled on the 'sexy sexy' panties before clipping on the matching bra. Moving to the mirror, she quickly admired herself.

"He's going to die," she stifled back a laugh. "And he'll also know _someone_ told me."

With a frown, she stripped down again to put on the silly kitty panties with the frilly, lacy matching bra. "At least this way, he'll think I wasn't told by blabber mouth Brit."

Finally set in the underwear department, she pulled open her closet to inspect all her wondrous options.

"Uhhh," she pressed her lips together, creating a buzzing sound. "Crap."

Her phone went off. Reeling from the door, she rushed the bed. It was Lena.

"If you're doing the kitty panties (and I know you will, be bought those for you), do that black dress we bought last time. Ya know, the one with the collar and the pockets. Will work at the office. And he'll love it."

"What about the shoes?" Angela took another pic of her footwear. "Which ones?"

"Facetime?" Lena texted back. "Hard to pick when you have so many."

Putting down the phone, Angela stepped into the suggested black dress. It was extremely professional, yet very sexy at the same time. It had a quaint gold chain belt that wrapped around her hips and a nice little slit that played peek-a-boo with her thigh. The swoop front could also show off some breasts, if she bent far enough forward.

Her phone started to glow with a green button, as well as a red "x." Picking the green arrow, she brought the device to her face.

"Hello~!" she smiled down at the screen, which was a perfect shot of Lena's freckled nose. "Lena," she laughed, "too close."

"Oopsie!" She pulled the phone back. "I can never tell. Bloody thing doesn't show me what I look lik-Angie! Ahh, yes. That looks perfect. Hair up?"

"Of course. Can't have it down at the lab. Too much work."

"Good, good. He likes his girls sporty," she winked.

"I'm far from spo-"

"You know what I mean. He _loves_ the ponytail." Her hand twirled in front of her face. "Turn around. Lemme see those options."

"Be warned, there aren't many."

"Bloody liar!" Lena spat from the other end of the line. "You have more shoes than I know what to do with!"

Shaking her head, Ang laughed. "Right. Because 24 is too many."

"Love," Lena shook her head, "I have 7."

"Oh heavens," she sucked in a dry breath, "we must fix this."

"Post-engagement shopping spree?"

"Only if we go to France~!"

"What? Those smelly old chaps. Brit's where it's at, love!"

"Fine, fine. I'll fly up to London."

"Bring the boy toy, haven't seen the Commander in a while." Her nose crinkled as she laughed. "I'm probably just as exacted as you are for this whole thing. Promise you'll act surprised?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You've played poker with me. You know I can bluff."

"Jack knows this too," she reminded. "Recall the last time?"

"Oh trust me," her cheeks burned a bright red, "he was looking mighty fine in that lovely shade of nude."

"Speak for yourself!" Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was so happy I could retreat before getting that image burned into my brain."

"Oh stop," she swiped a hand at the screen. "Jack's hot and you know it."

"Puh-lease," she mocked, "you're a thousand times hotter."

"You flatter me," she said while shifting to get a better angle of the shoes. "So...?"

"What size?"

"Your size, why?"

"That green pair," Lena smashed her finger into her phone's camera, "I need it."

"Then I'll bring them up when Jack and I visit."

"YESSSS!" The brunette dropped the phone to show off her happy dance. "As for you," her thumb traced her lower lip. "Hmmm," her eyes flickered between all the options. "What about that gold pair?" She pointed forward past the plethora of orange and black shoes. "Can I see that?"

Angela fetched the pair and laid them out before the phone. "I forgot about this pair."

"That's the pair. Please. You have to. Low heels but lovely ties. Yes. It goes with the gold chain on the dress and the orange and white panties."

"How do you know they're orange and white?" The phone was now before Angela, giving Lena a perfect view of the blonde's scrutinizing blue eyes. " _How?!"_

"Oh, you know." She chuckled. "Someone likes to talk."

"What?" Angela jerked her head back. "I didn't te-"

"Jack, love. Jack. He's so proud of his find." Lena laughed. "He was telling us how you wanted a yellow kitten but couldn't have one for obvious Overwatch reasons. So, he found you yellow kitty panties. Because that's close, right?"

"It's the thought that counts," countered Angela. "And they are soft. And I found out they're expensive too. Jerk spending that kind of money on me."

"You should see the ring," her eyes went wide. "Absolutely gorgeous and I'm sure 25 times more than the panties." She winked. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Angela zipped her lips. "I wouldn't speak of it."

They shared in a laugh before waving their farewells.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Love ya," Lena kissed the screen. Ang did it right back. It was good to have a friend like that. Another woman she could grow close to. So what if they were years apart? It's not like she could talk to Ana anymore, god bless her soul.

Setting the phone to the side, Angela slipped on the suggested golden shoes. Buckled and secure, she rose from the floor before pulling down her dress one last time.

"Just five hours. I can do this."

With a nod, she grabbed her bag and keys. It was time to head into the office to pretend to work.


End file.
